


Done Waiting

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP, Vaginal Sex, grace!kink, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: The reader, a hunter friend of TFW, finds herself sharing a roof with the recently resurrected Gadreel at the bunker. She decides to act on her attraction to him while Cas and the boys are away on a case.





	Done Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: This is my first time writing anything in years, so if it’s a little rough around the edges, consider this fair warning.

Today was the day you made your move. With the boys and Cas away from the bunker for a case, you finally had an opportunity too good to pass up. You didn’t want to think of the tantrum Dean would throw if you attempted to seduce the resident angel in hiding while he was present. You knew you should cut him a little more slack, seeing as how he and his brother took you in after a wendigo took your mom (and hunting partner) from you. But the man saw you as a little sister and definitely played the part of protective older brother.

You took a deep breath to psych yourself up before knocking on Gadreel’s door. You heard some rustling on the other side before the angel opened it. He looked down at you from his towering height with a concerned expression.

“Oh, hello. I thought you were resting. Is there something you require of me?”

You couldn’t help but grin. There was something about his formal way of speaking that you really liked. “No, I don’t need anything.  I just want to talk for a bit.”

He smiled softly at you. “I would enjoy that a great deal. Please come in.” He opened the door wider and gestured you inside. You hesitated. It was important that you be very clear about what you wanted to talk about. Castiel and Gadreel sometimes had a hard time understanding human interaction.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I’m not watching.”

Standing there you waited for what he had to say for himself. You met Gadreel’s eyes, watching as his face slowly flushed at your words, faintly amused at his reaction. Had he honestly thought that he was being subtle? The angel practically devoured you with his gaze anytime he saw you- subtle wasn’t his strong suit.

“I-I’m not sure I understand-”, he began, struggling to find the right words.

You decided to take pity on him “It’s okay Gadreel. I didn’t say I didn’t like the attention. It’s kinda flattering actually, knowing that I’ve got an angelic admirer.”

You mosied into his room, locking the door behind you, and made yourself cozy on his bed. You didn’t really see the point in an angel having a bed, as they didn’t sleep, but it was mighty convenient for what you had in mind. The tension between you two was ridiculous, and damned if you weren’t going to do something about it. Sex and seduction weren’t something you shied away from and if there was someone you wanted available, you weren’t afraid to make the first move. Gadreel watched you with wide eyes, unsure of what to say or do. You patted the bed next to you, gesturing for him to sit down. He did so with an air of reluctance and turned to face you.

“I feel I must apologize. I am aware that many humans are not comfortable with being stared at. It’s just- I find myself unable to look away from you. Your soul, it calls to me” he whispered the last part, looking down almost ashamedly.

You melted a little at his words. He may not know much about human behavior, but he certainly had a way with words. You reached out to cup his cheek, lifting his face until his eyes met yours. “Gadreel, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. And I really don’t mind you staring; I meant it when I said I liked it. As long as it’s you, I’ll always like it.”

He tentatively reached up and placed his hand on top of yours, pressing your palm firmly into his cheek. The roughness of his calloused fingers sent a shiver through you. Gadreel shut his eyes and leaned down to press his forehead to yours, just savoring your touch and your words. You never took your eyes off of his face, smiling as you leaned into him.

“I must admit,” he began, “I have had…feelings… for you for quite some time. It’s not only your soul that draws me, but everything about you, all that you are. Your beauty, yes, but also your kindness, your empathy. You have lived a harsh life, and not let that make you cruel. When I see you working on a case with Dean and Samuel, I am reminded of the great depth of your caring. To see you with those whose lives have been altered forever by monsters is to see the hope that my Father had for your race. Hope for your compassion. Hope for your mercy and your wisdom and care. Is it little wonder that the feelings I have developed are all for you?” He opened his eyes and met your gaze, pleading and uncertainty written all over his face.

You stared back at him, shocked at his confession. While you had known that he had a crush on you, you never suspected the depth of his emotions. You were silent, searching for the right words. Apparently, Gadreel took this as a rejection. He shut his eyes again and stood, drawing away from you. That snapped you back into reality. “Gadreel wait! I-” you began, trying to tug him back to you.

He resisted. “It’s alright. I understand if you do not share the same feelings I do. I’ve committed many sins which cannot be overlooked-”

You placed your hand over his mouth, cutting off whatever else he had to say. He looked down at you, his expression so lost and bleak you cursed yourself for putting it there. You had to make him understand. “Gadreel, listen to what I’m trying to say. I DO have feelings for you. You are so honorable and brave and caring, how could I not? Yes, you’ve made mistakes, but so have I. So have the boys. But we got another chance. And I don’t want to waste it.” You moved your hand away from his mouth and placed a gentle, barely there kiss on his lips. “I came in here today to tell you that I care for you very much, and I have for a while now. And I’m tired of not acting on that.” You gave him another, slightly firmer kiss. “If you want me, I’m right here. And I’m not going anywhere.”

A look of complete shock overcame him. You stood there before him, waiting for him to process what you had said. Gradually, the disbelief in his expression melted away into one of hunger. You barely had time to react before he lunged for you, lips crashing down so hard on your own, your teeth clacked together. You gave a startled squeak as his hands came down to hook under your thighs and he lifted you, guiding the pair of you back to the bed.

Gadreel set you down gently, a contrast to the fierce kiss he was still giving you. You felt lightheaded from the feel of his plush lips on you. He may not have any experience with humans, but by god, the angel could kiss. You weren’t sure if his expertise came via his current vessel or from his time in Sam, and you didn’t care. You kissed him back just as hard, hungry for all he had to give you. You stroked your tongue along the seam of his lips, begging to be let in. He obliged with a groan, pushing you onto your back.

You moaned at the feel of his tongue meeting yours. This was so much better than anything you could have imagined. And that was before he started suckling on your tongue. It was too much- you couldn’t take it. You wrenched your mouth away from his, taking a shuddering breath as you filled your starving lungs. Gadreel didn’t let the broken kiss deter him. Now that he was sure you shared his feelings, he was determined to have all of you. He mouthed at your jaw, occasionally nipping at it only to soothe the sting with his tongue. You gasped as he made his way down your neck, all tongue and teeth. You writhed under him, moaning out his name as he found that spot where your neck and shoulder meet and latched on, sucking a bruise there for all to see.

“Gadreel,” you whimpered as you pulled on his shirt, “I need you. All of you.” He groaned, lifting his face from your neck and meeting your gaze. His pupils were blown wide, lust written all over his features. You shuddered a little at seeing your effect on him. An angel, a soldier of God was desperate and panting for you. You felt yourself getting wetter just at the thought.

“Next time, I swear we will go slower. I wish to savor undressing you. But now- I can’t- I need-” he struggled to get the words out. Giving up, he kissed you again, hard. With a flutter, both of you were bared to each other. You broke the kiss, eager to see him.

He was beautiful. All hard muscle and miles of tanned skin. There was a scar on his chest, remnant of his sacrifice in Heaven. You reached out and caressed it, grateful to God or whatever power deemed his sacrifice worthy of bringing him back from the dead. Your gaze dipped lower to his erect cock, so hard the head was an angry red and leaking precum from the tip. You whimpered a little at seeing his size, so thick and long you almost worried he wouldn’t fit. Damned if you weren’t going to try though.

You brought your gaze back up, only to see he was busy admiring you as well. The look of awe and lust on his face was one you were going to remember for the rest of your life. You could see the depth of his love for you. It was humbling to say the least. The touch of your hand on his chest brought his eyes back up to yours. “Like what you see?” you asked with a cheeky grin.

He huffed a quiet chuckle and nodded. “Very much so.”

You were about to reply when you felt a feather light brush of something against your skin. You looked around, but couldn’t see anything. You felt it again, firmer this time. The feeling was vaguely familiar to you, something you’d felt before, but not often. It almost felt like when Castiel or Gadreel would heal you.

“I apologize. My grace- I want you so badly, it is difficult to control. I need to touch you, feel you with my true self,” Gadreel explained. The feeling was incredible, the pressure increasing as it explored your whole body. It felt like you were being stroked, kissed, and suckled everywhere all at once. Your head fell back onto the pillows, back arching as you gave into the feeling. Holy shit, this was the real him, not a vessel, but Gadreel himself. You moaned, desperate to feel him inside you. “Gadreel…” you whimpered.

He was on you in a flash, the sound of you calling for him too much to bear. His hands stroked down your sides, his palms chasing after the feel of his grace. He claimed your mouth once more, slipping his tongue through your parted lips. You writhed on the bed, unable to stop your hips from bucking into his. He groaned into your mouth, the feeling of your slick heat rubbing against his hard on driving him mad. He pulled away from you reluctantly. “Dearest, you must stop. I don’t know if I can control myself and I wish to make this as pleasurable for you as possible. You deserve nothing less than all I have to give.”

“Gadreel, there’s no way this won’t be pleasurable for me as long as it’s with you,” you panted. You could only take so much more before you came. His grace still caressed your body, drawing you closer to the edge.

He drew in a shuddering breath. “Even so my love, I would enjoy all of you.”

“Then get to it,”you snapped a little impatiently. What happened to going slow the next time; you wanted him now dammit!

“Very well, as you wish. I swear, when we next copulate, I  _will_  take my time,” he promised.

You huffed out a strained little laugh, “Gadreel, no one says copu-”. Your words cut off with a strangled gasp at the feeling of his mouth engulfing your nipple. He began to suck at it hard, laving it with this tongue. He swirled the tip of it and gently scraped his teeth against you. A hand came up to toy with your neglected breast, kneading at the flesh. He leaned over you, propping himself up on his elbow, bringing his unoccupied hand over to clasp yours. You clutched at him, burying your other hand in his hair. You were drowning in sensation and needed more. Gadreel released your breast with one last hard tweak and trailed his hand down your heaving stomach. His fingertips grazed your skin as he gently cupped your mound. You both groaned at the same time, the feeling of his thick fingers against your heated flesh too much.

“Gadreel, please, I need…”, you struggled to get the words out.

He released your nipple with a gasp. “I know, my love. I know what you need. But I must taste you. I’ve wanted you for too long and now that I have you, I can’t wait any longer.”  

With that, he stroked the soft skin of your outer lips before gently pushing a finger inside of you. You whined at the intrusion, glad to  _finally_  have something in you, but you needed more. Gadreel’s eyes squeezed shut as he felt how wet you were for him. Your slick cunt ached for him. He began pumping his finger, slowly at first, but gathering speed. He had to release your hand and bring his other down to hold your hips in place. You clawed at the sheets with both hands, desperate for more.

Gadreel must have heard your prayer, because he slipped a second finger inside, curling and scissoring you open. It felt so good, but it still wasn’t enough. You were so far gone, you didn’t notice as he lowered himself to lay between your legs. It was only when you felt the heat of his tongue on you that you looked down with a moan. Gadreel groaned at the first swipe of his tongue along your slit. You could feel the rumble against your skin and it only added to the insane pleasure.

“You taste divine,” he muttered against you. “Exquisite, wonderful woman. Better than my fantasies, better than anything. I could feast on you for eternity and never tire.”

“Gadreel,” you panted, struggling to just breath as he ate you like a starving man, “please.”

He licked up to your clit and sucked the hard nub into his mouth. You lurched up off the bed, only for Gadreel to reach up and press you back down. His mouth was an inescapable source of pleasure and it was driving you mad. He fucked you harder with his fingers, curling them just right to catch your g-spot. His grace attacked your pussy, pulling and pumping and overwhelming you with sensation. It was too much and the coil inside you snapped.  You went crashing over the edge, your orgasm rushing through every part of you. You came hard, crying his name for the world to hear.

Gadreel kept going, his tongue unrelenting as he lapped up your release. Your orgasm went on and on until it almost hurt and he had to stop, he had stop now. “Gadreel,” you whimpered, “let me down, please let me down. I can't…” You reached down to tug at his hair.

He let go of you reluctantly, unwilling to give up his place between your legs. He looked up at you, face covered in your slick. The pair of you made quite a sight- covered in sweat, chests heaving, limbs trembling. Gadreel slowly pulled his fingers from you and sucked the juices from them with noisy gusto. You came down from your high gradually. By the time you were able to focus again, Gadreel was propped up beside you on his elbow, just watching you. When he was sure he had your attention once more, he leaned down and kissed you, the taste of yourself still on his lips. You moaned into the kiss, disbelieving as you felt arousal stirring in you once more.

Gadreel broke the kiss and rested his forehead on yours. “Please,” he begged softly, “please let me have you. I need to see you release again, need to feel you around my cock. Please…”

You cradled his face between your palms. “Yes Gadreel. I need you inside me, need to feel your cock in me. I need you.”

He rolled on top of you with a grateful moan, once again linking your hands together as he looked down on you with adoration. His erection rubbed along your pussy, pulling groans out of the both of you. His hips bucked into yours slightly, chasing the sensation. You reared up and kissed him, urging him on. He took his cock in one hand and lined it up with your cunt. Much too slowly, he pushed inside of you. Your head dropped to the pillows as you felt every inch of him glide into you. You were so slick that even with his substantial size, you took him easily. Finally, he was fully seated in you. He stretched you in the most delicious way and you could already feel that coil in your belly tightening.

Gadreel paused to give you a moment to adjust to him, his breaths coming in harsh pants. You brought your legs up to wrap around his waist and squeezed. “Gadreel move,” you moaned.

That was all he needed to hear. Slowly, he withdrew almost completely before pushing back in. He built up a rhythm, gaining speed as you squirmed underneath him. You tightened your legs around him, needing to keep him as close as possible. The hand not holding his reached down to grab at his ass and claw at his back. It only spurred him on more. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, joining a symphony of your combined moans, groans, and panting. The occasional “more” or “there” or “yes” was whimpered, as well as each others names. All that existed was this bed and the two of you.

Gadreel fucked you harder and faster, his grace fully enveloping you to add to your pleasure. It was too much to take and you felt that coil getting tighter and tighter. He gripped your hips closer to him, the new angle causing the head of his cock to catch you in your g-spot. You cried out at the feeling, so close to coming. He held you there, prolonging your exquisite torment. You couldn’t take anymore as his grace latched onto your clit and sucked.

You came even harder than before, unable to stop the scream as your orgasm ripped through you. Your inner walls clenched at Gadreel. The feeling of his hot flesh buried inside you just added to all the overwhelming sensation. With his eyes squeezed tight, he shouted your name as he went over the edge. You moaned at the feeling of him spilling inside you. It went on and on, gradually fading to little aftershocks.

Wrapping your arms around him, you clutched him to you as you both came down from truly spectacular orgasms. His cock softened and you whimpered when he pulled away from you. He fell onto his back and gathered you to him. He held you close, your hearts pounding from all the exertion. You rested your head on his chest, just listening to that strong beat. His arms came up to wrap around you. Neither of you could say how long you laid there, just soaking each other in. You were sweaty and sticky, especially between your legs, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. You had your angel; you weren’t going anywhere. Gadreel nuzzled into your hair, placing a gentle kiss to the top of your head as you let out a huge yawn.

“Thank you,” he whispered. He was so quiet, and you were so sleepy, you almost didn’t hear him.

You forced your eyes up to look at him. The look of love in his eyes was enough to knock the breath out of you. “For what?”

“For this. You have given me so much; you gave me yourself. I am yours, until the end of time. Should you ever tire of me or no longer wish to see me, I shall continue to be yours. I was made to be yours. I never thought, never hoped for something so grand.”

You sat up, bringing the angel with you. “Gadreel,” you began, “I love you. There won’t come a time when I don’t. I’m yours Gadreel, just as much as you’re mine. Always.”

He cupped the back of your head and kissed you, pouring the depth of his love for you into it. When you broke apart, there were tears threatening to fall from both of you. You gave a quiet laugh and kissed the tip of his nose. He chuckled and moved both of you back down to the pillows. He linked your hands together again, needing to touch as much of you as possible. You smiled as you burrowed back into his warmth. Just as you were about to fall asleep, Gadreel asked “Dearest, how long will the Winchesters be away from the bunker?”

You looked up, confused. “About a week or so. Why?”

“Because,” he smirked down at you, “now that I have you, I wish to take you in so many ways. It would be unfortunate if the boys should walk in on us.”

Your jaw dropped and the laughter poured out of you. Gadreel grinned, quite pleased with himself, as he silenced you with another kiss.


End file.
